A Father's Embrace
by fairytailfanlover2449
Summary: Pitch encounters the Guardians once but this time, there's someone else, who is this figure that makes him feel so nostalgic? P.S : Mother Nature does not belong to me, she was shown in the ROTG books before and was said to have been Pitch's daughter so no she is not my original character


Father's Embrace

The day seemed peaceful, actually it had been the most normal day of the week. Kozmotis was on his usual patrol through the fearling dungeon that he and his golden army had deemed responsibility of ever since the capture. It had been a victory for the kingdom, but with the capture of fearlings there came a problem, he would have to be forced to stay away from his beloved daughter. Feeling rather homesick, he opened the locket that he wore everywhere to see a picture of his daughter, his expression softened into a smile.

His mind would usually be filled with war strategies, hatred of fearlings, complete concentration over his job. But there was one person who could simply break his thought with just one simply word, "Daddy?", his head turned over to the direction of which the voice came from. He would always recognize that voice no matter what.

It was his little girl

Panic flashed through his eyes, why was she here? Did the servant take her here? Absoulutely not, the dungeon's were strictly forbiddened for anyone besides his men from enteing, anyone who did would suffer the consequences.

"Daddy, where are you? Get me out of here.", there it was again but this time it was filled with something he never enjoyed hearing in her voice, fear. He looked around him, no sign of his little girl, maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, the fatigue must've gotten to him he thought, but a pained voice destroyed any remaints of that idea.

"Daddy please, I'm scared, they're hurting me, it's cold, I'm scared.", Kozmotis ran towards the cell that he had heard his daughter's voice from. He took a look of the cell from the outside ,only fearlings cornered the room. That's it, they were the ones who were trying to lure him in, he willed himself to not open the door but yet another cry of pain broke him.

"Daddy, help me please, I'm in here, they're going to kill me ,please Daddy.", he opened the door, but before he could call out to his daughter, the fearlings engulfed him in darkness, covering his entire being, from soul to body in complete evil.

His life flashed before his eyes, the death of his beloved other, the times he laughed with his daughter, one final thought went through his mind before he completely blacked out.

'I'm sorry my darling, Daddy loves you.', the face of her daughter was the last he saw and with that he fell into complete darkness.

300 years later...

The moon shined brigth that night, no clouds covering the clear sky. Pitch fought hard against the guardians but in the end, his effort proved avail, he was no match.

"Give up Pitch, you know you can't win, fear will never win.", a boy with silver white hair and deep blue eyes said, his complexion was as pale as the snow around them and he floated in the air, he looked no more than 18, but what was more amazing was that he was barefoot on such weather. The Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost.

"Yeah, you know we'll always be here to take you down.", a bunny with several markings said in his Australian accent, he would've been mistaken as a Kangaroo if not for his long ears that sprouted from his head and his fluffy grey tail. The Guardian of Hope, the Easter Bunny also known as Bunnymund.

"I used to rule the dark ages with fear ,people would hide at the sight of me, you expect me to be defeated so easily.", Pitch's voice was raised in a octave but in his eyes he knew he had no chance

"These aren't the Dark Ages anymore Pitch, we now protect the children and will for so ever more.", a muscular man with a white beard, dressed in red clothin sad in a Russian accent. His arms adorned with both words, 'Naughty' and 'Nice'. The Guardian of Wonder, Nicholas St. North himself, but famously known as Santa Klaus.

"Give up Pitch, so long as we are believed in, we will never stop fighting back, never.", a woman covered in beautiful feathers said ,ranging from the colours blue to yellow, wings of violet sprouted from her back and she spoke with fierce determination. The Guardian of Memories, Toothiana, also known as the Tooth Fairy

On the side, a man who glowed with a yellow light whose body had a sand like texture on it, glared disspointingly at Pitch. In both hands held whips made from his dreamsand. The Guardian of Dreams, the Sandman.

At the mention of being believed in, Pitch only got angrier and more agitated but deep inside all he felt was sadness and despair.

"Do you know what it's like to not be believed in! For so many years I have only been written of as a simply nightmare, do any of you know how it feels!? No! None of you do! Why is it only I have to suffer?! Why?!", he yelled , soon tears rolled down his cheeks , he had enough. He crumpled onto the ground in a kneeling pose.

"I give up ,do what you must..", he said softly ,the volume of his voice minimized to almost a whisper.

All the Guardians shared a pitiful look as they felt sorry for Pitch, they had actually felt what it was like to not be believed in, it had almost been like their identity had been ripped away from them, and they felt lost.

Before any of them approached Pitch, a silent gasped was shared among as a figure slowly walked towards Pitch.

The scent of flowers trailed behind her as she moved and with every step she took, the snow by her feet had turned into blooming flowers. She was dressed in a simple green dress , her hair was as black as Pitch's but they're eyes were identical, the same shade of amber yellow tinted with golden flakes. Parts of her hair were braided with flowers as well as vines while her feet were left bare. A soft smile adorned her face which seem to glow with happiness.

"Mother Nature...", a shocked Tooth whispered as her eyes follwed the woman's moving body

Pitch looked up only to have his eyes widen and his body moving by its own. he stood up and quickly backed up a few steps, cold sweat covered his forehead. What was this feeling? He had never met Mother Nature in person before, but what she made him feel was unnatural which was fairly ironic.

He felt fear, scared of what would happened if he touched him but some part of him wanted to feel her touch, not in any particular way. He felt as if he needed comfort, warmth from another person and somehow he knew that the only person who could give him that was her. But why?

"I see that you don't remember me at all...do you father?", the soft smile on her face changed to one of sadness, her tone contained something that resembled something of the missing of someone.

It didn't take a look to guess the faces of the Guardians, they were all shell shocked. Even Pitch himself was flabbergasted.

"F-father, what are you talking about, I have no children.", he said in a rushed tone ,confused of the sudden appearrence of his so called 'daughter'

"As I thought , you're old memories have been locked away by the evil. Maybe this will help.", with a lift of her hand, two golden butterflies flew towards Pitch. Pitch, who didn't understand what was happening (as if the Guardians knew besides Tooth) wanted to back away but the look that Mother Nature gave him, clamed him. He stayed as he was and allowed what would happen, happen. (With slight reluctance of course)

Mother nature smiled as the butterflies reached him, circling his head, as they did she recited a spell in her mellow voice. "Take back what has been hidden, return what has been taken. Darkness shall be no more, allow the good to flow.", Pitch felt pain course through his head as the spell was finished.

Flashes of memories went through his mind, a young girl and someone who undoubtly resembled himself in more ways than one. A woman who withheld such beauty was also shown with the man. At that moment, Pitch knew that man was him. The last memory that flashed through his eyes were of his last moments, his last words

To his daughter

Unknowing to Pitch, a shroud of darkness flowed out of him, allowing his appearrence to return back to his old self. His complexion returned back to normal as did his features from his eyebrows to the tip of his shoes. He was now dressed in a black tailcoat suit, with a white dress shirt as well as medals from his pass life hung by his upper right chest area of his suit.

The Guardians let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. Jack was the first to notice that the darkness was slowly silently slipping away from the corner of their eyes and he quickly freezed it and shattered it into several pieces.

As the pain in Pitch's head slowly subdued, he opened his eyes only to reveal that they were not tainted with evil anymore but pure kindness and unshed tears.

"Seriphina, my dear girl.", he ebraced his daughter, indulging in her scent. oh how he had missed her

"Daddy ,you finally remember.", Seriphina's voice cracked as she hugged her father back while sobbing into his shoulder. They were finally reunited. She finally got her father back.

"I'm sorry I left you alone but I promise that will never happen again, I promise you that.", he said as he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

He smiled at his daughter and was slightly pulled away from her through by thought. "You are now the Guardian of Nature resembling your daughter but instead of Spring ,you are the Guardian of Autumn. Good to have you back on the good side my friend. Never forget you are a Guardian." ,and with that the voice stopped

Pitch smiled as he looked towards his daughter who seemed to know what had happened. With their hands intertwined, they walked towards the Guardians who slightly backed away at the sight of Pitch whi just smiled apologetically at them.

"I'm really sorry Guardians for all the trouble I have caused for you, I promise that'll never happen again.", he said as bowed slightly to them before showing them a sincere smile.

"It's okay Pitch, we now know what happened to you.", Jack spoke out first as he nodded at Pitch. "And besides...you're a Guardian now as well.", he said with a smile in which all the Guardians also mimicked.

"Yes I believe so, and it's Kozmotis now, not Pitch.", the moon shined brighter than it ever did as though it was congratulating them. That night they spent in happiness for once without fear in their hearts.


End file.
